Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?
Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy is a children's song that was first used in Rock with Barney. Lyrics Children's Version= Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? A horse and a flea and three blind mice Sat on a curbstone covered with ice. The horse, he slipped And fell on the flea "Whoops!", said the flea, "There's a horse on me!" Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Way down south where bananas grow A flea stepped on an elephant's toe. The elephant cried, with tears in his eyes, "Why don't you pick on someone your size?" Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Way up north where there's ice and snow, There lived a penguin and his name was Joe. He got so tired Of black and white, He wore pink slacks to the dance last night. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? |-| Barney Version= In the home video "Rock with Barney", the lyrics of the song were changed and sung along to a montage recapping the events of the video. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be...crazy? At the TV studio, we got to play, used our imagination with Barney all day. We danced with ducks, Had fun with fruit, Then Barney led us in a flag salute. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be..crazy? We got to play, down by the bay, Made music at an island hideaway. We "rock and rolled," Sang a lullaby, It was such fun, but it's time to fly. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be..crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be...crazy?! Song Used In... #Rock with Barney #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Doctor Barney is Here! #Barney Live! In New York City #I Love to Sing with Barney #Run, Jump, Skip and Sing #We've Got Rhythm #Barney's Super Singing Circus #Barney's Musical Castle #It's a Happy Day! #It's Showtime! #Space Adventures #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo! #Most Loveable Moments (Scene Taken from: It's Showtime!) Category:Children Songs Category:Barney Songs